


It's About Time

by weprotectourown



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/F, Fluff, Jemily - Freeform, finally telling the team we're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weprotectourown/pseuds/weprotectourown
Summary: Emily has a cute surprise for Henry and Michael which leads to Emily and JJ finally admitting to the team that they've been dating the last 9 months.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> First JEmily one-shot but just some tooth rooting fluff.

The chill of the summer night had crept through the window that was cracked open in Emily’s bedroom. It was about eleven thirty in the evening. Dark chocolate eyes scanned her surroundings and realized how much more homey her space has become. She was used to not sticking around in one place long enough that she would go out of her way to decorate or put up any photos or any knick knacks that would make any space her own. 

But ever since her and JJ had gotten together about 9 months ago her apartment started taking a different shape. Her bedroom or their bedroom had pictures of them as a couple, them with Henry and Michael, or just the boys. Not to mention the growing additions in her closet, two go bags, double the amount of shoes, and the added toiletries in her ensuite bathroom. Her guest bedrooms had been transformed into a room for Henry and Michael.

_Flashback_

_Emily had been running around D.C. buying and setting up deliveries to her house all day. JJ and the team were working a case out in Memphis and who knew how long it would take the team to solve it. Emily had taken a quick vacation after having so many vacation days roll over year after year. Hotch had enough and demanded she take a break to do whatever she’d like._

_After having two days of catching up on sleep, binge watching tv, and relaxing the brunette already started to get stir crazy. She had texted JJ throughout the days to make sure she was safe and to tell her she’d been missing her. The blonde didn’t like it anymore than Emily did to be away from her or to not be working out in the field together._

_This was new to them. It hadn’t been that long since they decided to give them a shot. They had danced around each other for years and their feelings. Emily gave up on the idea of having JJ in the way she desired when the blonde had met Will, got pregnant with the boys, and married Will. It broke her heart and Emily decided to marry her job instead._

_But things had changed quite a bit when the bank heist turned serial killer case had taken Will from JJ and the boys. Emily had been there with Will trying to clip the right wire so the bomb wouldn’t detonate. Derek and Emily hadn’t been able to disable the bomb in time which left Will dead and the two federal agents badly injured._

_Derek had been more well off with most of his injuries being superficial because he’d been able to tuck behind a desk before the blast. But Emily had stayed close by for Will. She hadn’t been able to leave him knowing who he would be staying behind. He’d told her to take care of the boys and JJ. Surprisingly, he’d known about the brunette’s feelings for his wife and he wasn’t even angry with her about it._

_Will said that JJ felt the same about her too but was too stubborn to admit it because they’d been together for so long and for the boys sake but he always knew. The brunette had watched JJ grieve her best friend, but not so much her husband. No one mentioned to Emily that when they’d been outside the bank when they were radioed about the explosion that the younger agent had screamed for Emily when the blast went off._

_They’d figure that was a conversation for another time when the blonde was ready. But JJ already knew and Will did too. The younger woman was terrified of changing everything between her and Emily._

_Emily wasn’t sure if Jen would have wanted to be in another relationship after Will but the brunette had been there for every step of the way. The pair had fallen into a routine so it wouldn’t disrupt the boys lives. JJ’s focus was always towards her boys but she knew the admiration, love, and affection was way beyond friendship. The blonde couldn’t deny her feelings because she knew deep in heart that she would always love Will for giving her their sons but she was 100% in love with Emily Prentiss. It took JJ almost a year for her to ask Emily out for their first official and JJ’s boys were very perceptive. They just wanted their mom to be happy and they could see how Emmy made their mom happy. The boys could sense the difference in the love their mom had for the brunette and their late dad but it never even phased them. The transition for the boy’s to see Emily as their mama didn’t take very long. Emily took them to school, picked them up from practice, tried to be at every game and performance, helped with homework, tucked them in when she wasn’t away with their mom._

_JJ, Henry and Michael had stayed in the townhouse that they’d lived in with Will because the blonde was worried about ripping her sons out of the environment they’d grown used to. It was also the last place Will had been with their sons. But they’d spent any minute they could at Emily’s house on the other side of town which was quickly becoming more like home for the three blondes._

_The agent had taken the time to clean her place up when she’d noticed Henry and Michael’s toys splayed around her living room and only had a small area to put them aside. The idea itself didn’t sit well with Emily. Both J.J. and her sons spent so much time here and staying the night. JJ usually took the time to haul extra bedding for her pull out couch with her every time she came but that routine must have been exhausting already._

_That thought alone is what spurred Emily into action. She had some guys pick up the furniture that was in her guest bedrooms and put it in storage for her. Then she had the delivery guys from the furniture store assemble everything in her house so it would be ready the next time her three favorite people would be with her again._

_Xxx_

_It had taken another couple days before JJ came home from another solved case but Emily’s surprise had officially been ready for a day now. The brunette had everything she wanted in her house prepared and JJ and the boys were to arrive sometime this afternoon to stay with her for the week. JJ had to wait until her parents dropped Henry and Michael off to her._

_The blonde’s parents were surprisingly supportive when she had dropped the bomb on them about her relationship with Emily. She was shocked to say the least because the way she’d been raised in Pennsylvania being the head cheerleader, only ever dating boys until the brunette, married a man and just the typical stereotype she’d fallen into. But the only things her parents had asked her was, “are you happy? Does she treat you well? Is she good with your sons?” With all good reviews from her, her parents could see how in love she was and didn’t even question it at all._

_A few soft knocks on the door caught the brunette’s attention and pulled her away from whatever movie she was watching on the couch. She slightly jogged to the door to rip it open and see her girlfriend and favorite guys jumping around with their arms raised up. Emily picked Henry and Michael up into her arms while they talked animatedly about all the things they did at their grandparents._

_While they spoke she swung one boy onto each of her hips to lean towards J.J. and kiss her swiftly._

_“Hi baby.”_

_“Hey. I missed you.”_

_“I missed you guys so much.” Emily let her girlfriend go to shut the door and walk them into the living room to get comfortable._

_“Mama! We went golfing with grandma and grandpa. We got to ride the golf cart all day.” The brunette chuckled at what kept the boys entertained._

_“We go zoo!” Michael yelled. He just wanted to add to conversation and he spoke pretty well for his age._

_They caught up on the couch for a bit with Henry and Michael showing Emily all the toys their grandparents bought them both. JJ sat happily with her arm draped around the brunette’s shoulder watching her sons and her girl interact. It was quite the site to see and her heart swelled with love._

_Henry ripped a big yawn showing he was ready for his afternoon nap while Michael was pretty much almost passed out on the carpet. They couldn’t let the kids sleep for too long but it was better than having cranky boys all afternoon._

_“Boys, I have a surprise for you.” JJ looked confused because she had no idea what Emily was up to at the moment._

_“You do?” Henry asked. Michael stared at Emily all doe eyed._

_“Why don’t I go show you?” The young boys nodded while slowly taking steps towards Emily and she took it as a sign to pick them up. She carefully walked up the stairs and brought them into the first guest bedroom. It was set up for Michael with a big boy bed but with railings still seeing as he rolled around a bit still in his sleep. He saw the light blueish paint cover the walls and his name. His eyes widened at the toy trains, cars, and blocks._

_Then she carried them to the room next door and that would now be Henry’s room._

_“Is this all for me?!” Henry picked his head up off of the brunette’s shoulder and swiveled his head around and around looking at his second bedroom. J.J. felt tears well up in her eyes staring at her girlfriend and her sons._

_This bedroom was a forest green theme that also had a big boy bed but with no railings and looked like that could be converted to a bigger bed as Henry got older._

_“It sure is. These rooms are just for you guys whenever you are here. But you can play with everything when you both wake up from your naps okay guys?” They nodded tiredly and let Emily tuck them into their new beds. Both boys were out like a light. They pulled the curtains closed to get rid of the sunshine for a little while._

_Emily turned the monitors on in the corner of each room and left the door cracked as they tip toed out of the room. J.J. started walking them toward Emily’s bedroom to have alone time._

_Once entering their room, “I know you aren’t ready to move in with me but when and if you ever are, this home will always be ready for all of you.” Emily stared at her feet trying to hide the sheepish looking she knew she was sporting._

_“It’s more of a when not an if. But why don’t I show you how much I missed you and as a thank you for their new rooms?” JJ smirked while she started to unbutton her own blouse._

_Xxx_

“Babe I think it’s time we talk to Hotch?” Emily and JJ were tangled naked in the sheets together in Emily’s apartment. Henry and Michael were with JJ’s parents for the weekend and the girls had a chance to spend some alone time together. Their relationship had been a long time coming for them but they were hesitant in letting the cat out of the bag to their team. 

“You think this is the right time?” JJ laid on the brunette’s chest lazily dragging her fingers across a toned stomach caressing each scar, mark, and blemish she saw.

“I don’t know if there will ever be the perfect time but things are a bit calm right now. Nothing is going on with anybody that we don’t know of and once Hotch knows then we can tell the whole team. It’s not like Garcia doesn’t already suspect something.” Emily chuckled which bounced the blonde’s head a bit. 

“Okay, let’s talk to him tomorrow.”

“That easy?” Emily smiled. 

“I’m done keeping us a secret. Clearly we can be professional since we’ve been doing this for half a year already. Plus we’re too good at our jobs to not be on this team.” JJ sat up and swung her leg over Emily’s thighs as she looked down at the love of her life. “We sacrificed so much time trying to deny our love and now we don’t have to.” She leaned down letting blonde hair drape over both of their faces as JJ kissed Emily deeply. 

Xxx

Emily and JJ arrived together about an hour earlier than the rest of the team the next morning knowing that Hotch would already be in his office getting their next case ready to present to the team. They hadn’t entered the main lobby just yet but JJ could feel Emily’s nerves. She subtly linked their pinkies together to give them a connection before they entered. Emily gave her girlfriend a side glance and a slight smile to show her that she was ready. The brunette reached her hand out to grab the door handle and hold the door open for J.J. to walk through. They both eyed Hotch’s office and both walked towards it. 

Emily was the one to knock on the door and they’d heard a soft grunt to come into the office. Hotch looked up from the file on his desk and was shocked to see two of his agents in front of him. J.J. looked like a kid on Christmas holding onto whatever she was going to say while Emily looked a bit too composed and uptight at the moment. It was confusing for him but he gestured for both of them to take a seat in the chairs that were placed on the other side of his desk. They both took a seat and eyed each other before any of them broke the uncomfortable silence. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you both but what exactly are you doing here this early?” Hotch went straight to the point.

“We wanted to speak to you about something that involves the whole team.” Emily was very matter-a-fact. 

“Okay, whatever it is we can figure it out.”

“It’s not really anything to figure out for the team but something we would like to share with you and hopefully the team.” JJ just watched her boss and her girlfriend go back and forth for a couple minutes while Emily didn’t really say what she needed to.

“Hotch, we’re together.” Aaron had raised his eyebrows a bit at the information.

“How long has this been going on?” 

“Officially, 6 months. But truly about 10 months.” Emily’s gaze was unwavering. 

“Why are you both coming to me now about this?” 

JJ stepped in, “We wanted to make sure that we could handle all the pressures that came with being a couple, me being a mom, and our jobs all simultaneously. To be honest, we weren’t entirely sure that we could make it work but it’s been a lot easier than we expected.” 

Hotch cracked a smile and Emily knew that they were in the clear. “I’m very happy for both of you. I’ve noticed how much happier both of you have seemed to be in the last year but I had an inkling this could have been the reason.” The couple both breathed out a sigh of relief and both fell back into their chairs. “We’ve never had this happen on our team but you’re both going to have to sign a lot of paperwork with HR and I’ll make sure this won’t be any issues when it comes to your jobs.” 

Emily and JJ smiled at each other. “We would like to also let the team know. It has already been difficult keeping it from them but we’d like to be one to them.” Hotch nodded his agreement.

“Wait… you had an inkling?!” Emily asked. 

“Did you forget we’re profilers who spend way too much time together?” Aaron laughed lightly. “Also your hand grazes, intense stares, plus your extra need to be protective of each other when we’re out in the field.” 

“Damn, we really did try to keep it lowkey.” The brunette was dumb founded while the blonde was less surprised at the observation. 

Xxx

The couple decided to go for a walk before they walked back into the bullpen to talk to the team. A huge weight had been lifted off of their shoulders once they’d signed the forms with HR. Cindy, the HR rep just smiled at them the whole time which made Emily slightly uncomfortable while JJ just smiled back happily. 

They were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk now that they didn’t have to hide what was going on between them. The couple circled back around after walking for about ten minutes and headed back to their offices. Emily wore a smile so large that J.J. doesn’t think she’s ever seen it so bright before. 

“How long have you been wanting to tell everyone?” The blonde agent inquired. 

“Uhh...whenever you were ready to.” JJ stopped their pace and really looked at the gorgeous woman in front of her. “Em…”

“Fine....probably after the first month.” Emily averted her gaze from JJ

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I wanted you to be comfortable and absolutely sure.” JJ could sense the hesitation and she knew she gave Emily that insecurity.

“Babe, I am 100% certain about you and us. I might not have been ready a month out but if you’d asked me after about three months, I was ready then.” The blue eyed beauty stared into dark chocolate eyes and saw the love that swirled in them. Emily leaned in for a quick peck and had a pep in her step to get back to the team so they could finally tell them. 

Xxx

Emily and JJ happily sat in the conference room together waiting for the rest of the team to show up. They took up their usual seats at the table. Hotch strolled in next and gave them a small smile as a sign that he would keep up his usual demeanor when everyone else came in. Garcia strutted into the room with Derek giggling until he saw the look at the unit chief’s face.

“Hotch, we have a case?” Derek sat on the other side of Emily. 

“I’ll wait until the other two get here.” Derek eyed his partner through his peripherals to see if she had an idea what this was all about. The dark hair woman shrugged in response. He peeked around his partner to get a look at JJ & she responded the same way. 

Reid and Rossi came in last talking about the case they’d both been subpoenaed on for a case they had consulted on locally. Sitting in their usual seats, they all stared at Hotch while the unit chief stood in front of the screen. 

“Thank you for coming in. There is an announcement that needed to be shared with the team and it was better off in person.” Aaron steps to the side as JJ and Emily glide to the center of the room. Four pair of eyes looking at the pair quizzically, not really sure what is happening at that moment. 

“We’ve all been through a lot together as a team, we’re family. There is a big part of my life, I would like to finally share.” JJ casually intertwined her fingers with Emily’s while looking right at her girlfriend with the biggest smile on her face. Penelope noticed their hands first and shrieked excitedly getting up onto her feet and knocked her chair back. 

“Emily and I have been together for the last 9 months. Now I’ve loved Emily for a lot longer but we finally have our chance to be together. It’s the happiest I’ve been.” The blonde’s icy blues were shining with unshed tears. 

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Spencer asked.

“Honestly, we wanted to make sure we could make it work. There were a lot of factors to consider, the boys, our careers, and after all the grief of losing Will for JJ. But it’s been a lot easier because this is what we’ve always dreamed of and we wanted to share this with you guys too.” Emily spoke with so much conviction about her relationship with the woman next to her. 

Rossi stood up pulling his wallet out of his back pocket handing Derek and Aaron fifty dollar bills into both their hands. The older man hugged them both tightly.

“It’s about time kiddo.” Dave stared right at Emily raising his eyebrow at her jokingly which made Emily blush a deep red and chuckled lightly.

“One, Rossi, why are you paying Hotch and Morgan right now? Two, why are you blushing so hard babe?” JJ glared at the gentlemen while eyeing Emily waiting for someone to answer her.

“Well _bella_ , me and the boys minus Reid bet on how long this has been going on. I bet that it had been less than 6 months and they said it’s been going on for a lot longer. As for Emily, why don’t you enlighten the group?” Rossi chuckled at the deer caught in headlights look on the older woman’s face.

“Uhhh.” The older agent cleared her throat. “Years ago Rossi tried to convince me to _go for it_ after he’d caught me ogling Jennifer during a night out after a hard case but _I_ wasn’t 100% sure if I was in her league or even worthy of her. But he’d said _just tell her, don’t worry about the rest._ ” Emily’s pale cheeks were bright red and she wanted to be anywhere but where she was standing at the moment. JJ would want to bring this up again later when they got home but she could see her usually confident girlfriend starting to build her walls up so she leaned over and just kissed her cheek.

“Tonight, I’m coming over and you two are going to tell me all the details!” Penelope bounced happily.

“Sure PG, we’d love to have you over.” JJ smiled while looking at her lover to make sure it was fine. 

Everyone hugged the couple and wished them all the happiness they deserved after everything they’d been through to get to this point. The couple felt the support and unconditional love they had for each other and the weight of keeping their relationship from the team had finally lifted. At the end of the day, this team was their family. 


End file.
